Lessons
by M'Celeste
Summary: Life's most important lessons are best learned early. John Barrow learns quite a few at the tender age of seventeen. This is a one-shot tie in to Favors Returned.


Author's note: This little one shot popped into my head the other day and I couldn't get rid of it. As I could find no way to incorporate our beloved P&P characters in any significant way, I hesitated to post it here. My only justification is that this sketch dovetails so well into chapter 7 (posted as chapter 4) of Favors Returned, that if I ever take the time to publish that story, most of this will be incorporated into it. Nevertheless, as it's written here it manages to stand pretty well on its own.

I hope you enjoy this little snapshot of John Barrow at seventeen.

Lessons

It had been nearly two years since John Barrow left Eton College. His leaving had been of his own volition, the hasty and ill-considered decision of a fifteen year old boy whose pride had taken a hit and who had been keen, not just to declare his independence and strike out on his own, but to spite his father in the process. He had succeeded on all counts. That his actions had also resulted in the severance of ties with his close friends Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy had been unfortunate, but necessary - or so he thought. Barrow had not yet learned that he could cross bridges without having to burn them to ash in his wake. That lesson would come later in life.

The time between then and now had been spent productively. Barrow now resided in the London townhouse of his erstwhile guardian John Blevins, who served as intermediary between young Barrow, a natural son, and his father, a Duke surnamed Thorne. However, 'guardian' was but one of the many occupations that occasionally fell to Mr. Blevins lot, under the much farther ranging umbrella of his primary profession, that of 'private agent of inquiry' for the well-heeled and well connected. Blevins also now served as mentor for John Barrow, as that young man had been more than pleased to accept Blevins's offer of apprenticeship. And although not overly fond of his current curricula, one involving an intense and extensive study of the law, Barrow still looked forward to learning the more exciting aspects of what promised to be an interesting career.

Though the bulk of his time saw John Barrow buried under dull books of law, there were other, peripheral subjects to learn as well. Twice weekly Barrow met with dance masters for lessons, and though it was an art he would seldom get to use, still he benefitted from them. The grace he might have exhibited on a ballroom floor was manifested instead on a daily basis, as an uncontrived, masculine grace and fluid elegance of motion. And there were other lessons to learn as well; thrice weekly for fencing at Angelo's, then two hours later, pugilist lessons - with the 'Gentleman' himself - at Jackson's next door. These sessions served to build John up, quicken his reflexes and make him strong, preparing him for the more physical aspects of his chosen profession. Gone was the skinny, coltish lad who had shown up on Mr. Blevins' doorstep almost two years ago.

There would also be lessons of an entirely different sort.

oOo

The day of Barrow's seventeenth birthday found him seated in Mr. Blevins' study. Books of Common Law were spread out over that man's desk as he discussed with his pupil how a specific ruling would relate to one of his open cases. At the usual time there came a knock at the door from Simmons, Mr. Blevins' brand new footman, who entered bearing the day's incoming mail on a small silver platter. Fastidious man that he was, Simmons took the time to neaten a spot on the desk before placing the tray upon it.

Though there were numerous letters of correspondence, only one of those letters bore a distinctive family crest that immediately caught the attention of them both. Their eyes met briefly before Barrow, knowing that Mr. Blevins would likely demand privacy, excused himself and quit the room. John had indeed been prescient, for the letter, from Barrow's father, with oblique references to 'Thorne men of a certain age' and 'traditions to uphold', was one best suffered through in private.

Moments later, Mr. Blevins exited his study and ordered his carriage. He then called for Barrow and informed him that he would quickly need to pack for a period of three days duration, as he would be staying elsewhere for that same period of time. Barrow's brow raised in inquiry, but finding no explanation forthcoming - indeed, Mr. Blevins could barely meet Barrow's eyes! - John turned and hurried up the steps to comply with his mentor's instructions.

As Mr. Blevins waited he noted how much attention John had been paying to his appearance lately, with an ever increasing portion of the boy's allowance being earmarked for clothing and accoutrement. Considering that the time had probably come for the young man to have a valet of his own, Blevins was in the process of weighing the idea of hiring a new servant against the economy of retraining an existing one, when the sound of well-made Hessian boots sounded on the stairway turning. Looking up he saw John come into view, fully fitted out and with a large valise in hand. Blevins gave a nod of approval. _The lad looks well!_ Without further ceremony, Blevins hurried the both of them out the front door and into the waiting coach. For the next forty minutes they rode on in virtual silence as Stevens, their driver, took them to their eventual destination, a small, pleasant cottage on the outskirts of town. Just prior to depositing Barrow at the front door and taking his leave, Mr. Blevins took a brief moment to explain to John the nature of this excursion.

It would appear that John was about to receive another, vastly different, furtherance of his education.

oOo

The young man was certainly curious, but in ways that Mrs. Jeffries certainly had not expected or experienced before.

John Barrow was an impeccably dressed young man of slightly above average height, with a slender, well-shaped build. She found his thin, angular face, softened as it was by a pair of dark, heavily lashed, and very expressive eyes, to be oddly attractive. When he first entered the room she'd immediately noted how he moved with an air of masculine assurance and grace that belied his years. Indeed, had he only just turned seventeen?

Barrow sat across from her at a respectful distance and leaned back in his chair. With arms crossed and one booted leg resting on his knee, he appeared to be sizing her up! Mrs. Jeffries, an exceptionally beautiful woman carefully maintained, was not used to being closely scrutinized in such a manner. Her young acolytes were often shy, occasionally anxious, but without exception, much too excited to be in any way particular. This one was… different.

"Do I meet with your approval, sir?" she demurred.

John was having no parts of it. "Who is paying your bill?"

Quite taken by surprise, not only by the question but by the slightly raspy, Eton accented baritone with which it had been spoken, she stammered out her answer, "I… I am not at liberty to say!"

Receiving no helpful response from her, John tossed the question back to himself and considered it aloud, "It certainly is not Mr. Blevins. He's been acutely embarrassed by this entire episode, which, I might add, takes some doing! Never you mind, I know good and well who it is, though I'm sure no one will confirm it for me."

Uncrossing his arms and legs, John leaned forward in his chair, clasped his hands between his knees and once again fixed Mrs. Jeffries with his undivided attention. "So," he said, "this is the day in which I am to be 'introduced to the ways of men' - I believe that was what Mr. Blevins so euphemistically called it." John shook his head and gave way to an exasperated sigh. "Look, madam, you and I both know that men, generally speaking, are thoughtless dogs in this regard. You will have no problem whatsoever in giving me pleasure, I assure you. What _I'd_ like to know is how to please a woman. Can you teach me _this_?"

Mrs. Jeffries found herself flummoxed, yet again, by this strange young creature seated before her. _At this point,_ she thought, _my charges are normally incapable of any thought whatsoever, much less a coherent one. This young man is far too precious for words!_ She almost snorted her amusement, but quickly recovered.

"It's obvious Mr. Barrow that you are a young man of rare discernment, as you seem to have already ascertained the difference between a man and a true gentleman. I will be more than happy to assist you in this… endeavor."

Sensing that he was being laughed at, John raked a hand through his hair, all signs of bravado gone. Shrugging his shoulders he sighed yet again. "I'm here, so I might as well learn something useful. And besides," he added, "with my looks, I need all the help I can get."

With that John stood, his visibly trembling fingers slowly worked to undo the intricate knot of the cravat he'd so proudly tied not two hours ago. "Please lead on," he said, as he pointed with his chin in the direction of what he assumed to be Mrs. Jeffries' private suite of rooms.

Mrs. Jeffries determined right then and there that over the course of the next few days, this young man would have the very best time of his life. _And if he is half as clever as he seems, I might have a grand time as well!_

oOo

As it so happened, John Barrow was nothing if not clever. In his serious, studious way, he would approach this subject with the same meticulous care and dedication that he had devoted to every other one. And his teacher was pleased. Very well pleased.

Oddly, John Barrow was not. At least not completely so.

In later years John would look back and be grateful for the three lessons he had learnt on this occasion; to remove one's boots first, to accommodate the lady first, and most importantly, to take a wife first. For it was on this occasion that John would learn how ill-suited he was for passion bereft of love.

 _Finis_

Final Note: As for the sequel to Favors Returned, it is progressing - albeit very slowly. But in the meantime…

A long while back, two authors at the Derbyshire Writers Guild received my permission to use John Barrow (and company) in stories of their own; Stephanie R for A Time to Every Purpose (a Sense and Sensibility fanfic) and Kathlyn, who authored two P&P centric stories featuring Barrow, Resurrecting Mary and The Murderer's Bible. I recommend them all, but especially Resurrecting Mary, as it is complete _and_ completely brilliant - and it also serves as an inspiration of sorts for my sequel. Amazing how things can come full circle! I hope you'll check it out!

M'Celeste


End file.
